Pontianak Friendly Night - Kemarau
by AsyrafFile
Summary: Gensokyo baru sahaja memasuki musim panas dan secara tiba-tiba bertukar menjadi kemarau apabila air di Tasik Misty mula mengering banyak dan menyusahkan penduduk dan Youkai disekeliling tasik itu. Ikuti pengembaraan Reimu Hakurei dan rakan-rakannya mula mencari sebab kemarau dan hentikan sebelum terlambat. Ini adalah salah satu siri peminat Pontianak Friendly Night.
1. Prolog: Panas

**[TALIAN DISAMBUNGKAN]**

 **[Pontianak Friendly Night]**  
 **[Kemarau - Prolog: Panas]**

Raina baru sahaja balik dari Perkampungan Manusia (Human Village) ke kawasan berhampiran Biara Hakurei kerana membeli beberapa barangan keperluan untuk ibunya Ruhaidah yang masih menumpukan perhatian terhadap latihan danmakunya diajar oleh Mima.

"MAK!"

"Apasal kamu jerit Raina, cuaca masih panas? Patutlah kenapa kulit kamu macam baru balik dari pantai." ketawa mak Raina tak terhenti dan Mima mengeluh pabila melihat Ruhaidah ketawa.

"Lawak mak teruk, lagipun saya tak dapat sayur kegemaran mak kerana musim panas di Gensokyo tahun ini menyebabkan hampir semua tanaman menjadi layu dan ia semakin teruk." balas Raina lepas dia menempek mukanya sendiri dengan tangan.

Ruhaidah berfikir sambil memandang ke arah hutan yang sekarang ini nampak wap air berterbangan.

"Nampak kemarau tahun ini adalah paling teruk. Kita terpaksa berpindah jika hutan ini jika belaku kebakaran kelak."

"Marisa pernah memberitahu saya cuaca di Gensokyo dulu masih musim sejuk walaupun dah satu-pertiga musim bunga waktu ketika saya berada di Makai." kata Mima sambil menyusun kad mantera kepunyaan Ruhaidah.

Mima sekarang ini sedang berfikir tantang Marisa dan kenangan waktu dia lagi kecil dan waktu itulah Marisa dulu berambut merah kerana dia suka warna merah.

Raina dan ibunya Ruhaidah kini menumpukan perhatian mereka ke Mima yang sekarang ini berasa bimbang. Ruhaidah yang melihat kelakuan Mima dan dia mula berkata,

"Adakah..."

Mima muka menyambung, "Ya, satu insiden baru mula muncul dan kali ini lebih teruk dari insiden si Seija Kijin."

Apasal pula insiden si Seija Kijin adalah paling teruk? Saya fikir insiden menghidupkan semula Putera Shotoku sebagai Toyosatomimi no Miko adalah paling teruk." kata Raina menganggu Mima yang masih berkata.

Mima dan Ruhaidah menempek muka mereka dengan tangan pabila dengar kenyataan Raina.

 **[TALIAN DIPUTUSKAN]**


	2. Bab 1: Ingin Mandi

**[TALIAN DISAMBUNGKAN]**

 **[Pontianak Friendly Night]**  
 **[Kemarau - #1: Ingin Mandi]**

Reimu lemah bangun dari tidur tengah harinya. Berkemungkinan dari musim panas tetiba macam ketuhar. Dia membuka peti sejuknya dikuasakan dari bateri dan panel solar yang dihadiahkan dari Nitori setelah menyelesaikan insiden di Gunung Youkai beberapa tahun lepas.

Dia meneguk sebotol air sejuk yang nyaman dibelinya dari kenalanya dari Dunia Luar terus dari peti sejuk dan merasakan tegukan yang sejuk mungkin dapat melegakan rasa panas. Tapi dia masih rasa panas.

Dia terus sahaja pergi ke telaga dihadapan Biara Hakurei dan mengambil air mandi menggunakan baldi untuk menghilangkan rasa panasnya dan mungkin dapat menghalang strok haba berlaku.

Reimu terkejut melihat air telaganya kering buat pertama kali sejak bertahun-tahun dulu.

Dia mengeluh dan berkata. "Dah lama tidak ada kemarau sejak waktu ibu saya masih hidup."

"Mengeluh nampak." kata seorang gadis berbaju hitam dan putih cuba mengejutkan Reimu dari belakang. Reimu mengejut dan memukul gadis berkali-kali dengan batang goheinya.

"Hai Marisa. Jangan mengejutkan saya macam itu. Saya ingatkan awak ini Kogasa dan ya, saya mengeluh sebab air kat telaga dah mengering tak macam dulu." kata Reimu sebelum dia melihat kandungan dalam telaga warisannya dan dia berkata. "Saya biasanya guna telaga ini untuk membuat teh kegemaran saya."

Reimu mengeluh berpanjangan sambil memikirkan dia berenang di lautan yang luas. Marisa memandang Reimu dan berfikir sebelum berkata.

"Saya rasa Tasik Misty masih belum mengering. Mari kita berenang kat sana. Bawa Sanae sekali." kata Marisa dengan senang hati meminum botol teh segera yang dia beli dari kenalannya di Dunia Luar.

"Okeylah, panggil Sanae. Jangan lupa _check_ keadaan tasik." kata Reimu yang sekarang ini memasuki ke dalam biaranya untuk mengambil barangan percutianya. Barangan percutiannya mengandungi pakaian mandi merahnya, losyen _sunblock_ , cermin mata hitam, payung pantai, tuala dan beberapa minuman dan makanan.

Kebanyakan barangan dia dapat dari kenalan di Dunia Luar, itupun dengan bantuan seorang Youkai yang boleh manipulasi ruang dan masa dengan menggunakan sukima.

 **[*****]**

Setelah Reimu sudahpun mengemas barangan, dia menunggu Marisa membawa Sanae sambil membaca buku yang Mima dah lama terbitkan di Gensokyo dan Makai.

Kandungan dalam buku itu adalah ensaiklopedia tentang Youkai dan keseluruhan jenis sub-Youkai secara umum yang terdapat di Gensokyo dan multiverse di sekelilingnya.

"Sibuk nampak." kata satu suara seorang wanita yang secara tiba-tiba muncul dalam bilik. Dia memakai suatu pakaian seakan-akan pajama dan berwarna ungu dan muncul melalui lubang dimensi yang rupanya dikoyak dengan dua ikatan reben di setiap hujung.

"Yukari, jangan ganggu saya. Saya sedang menunggu seseorang sambil membaca buku dan saya nak berseorangan diri. Awak boleh bercakap demgan Ruukuto di dalam. Dia sedang membaca sekarang ini." balas Reimu sambil menunjukkan arah bilik pembantu robot dengan jarinya.

"Saya malas bercakap dengan robot dikuasakan oleh fission nuklear yang lama sekarang ini. Lagipun, apa yang awak buat ini?" kata Yukari mengeluh.

"Takkanlah saya nak sebut dua kali." kata Reimu sebelum dia menjerit, "SAYA MENUNGGU SRSEORANG!"

"Sabar... Sabar... Saya minta maaf." kata Yukari dengan perasaan yang dia rasa awkward. Lagipun dia rasa dah tiba masanya untuk tidur jadi dia memasuki ke lubang dimensi dan menutupnya dari dalam.

"Cis, dia asyik menggangu saya." kata Reimu sambil memandang pintu gerbang merah Biara Hakurei yang berdiri megah.

 **[TALIAN DIPUTUSKAN]**


End file.
